borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Chest numbers and locations
There may already be a thread or page on this topic already, if so, I have not seen it and would appreciate a link to it. If not, I think it would be helpful to have information regarding our favorite farming areas and an accounting of the chests in those areas. I can start with mine: Titan's End, Arid Badlands (red) There is a red chest in the Arid Badlands near the Titan's End New-U station in the bandit camp built in a series of ramps and scaffolds on a cliff side. This particular chest seems to consistently yield higher-level items than other chests in the area in both first and second playthroughs. During playthrough 1, the chest generally yields items in the mid to high 20's; during the second playthrough, that number rises to the high 30's, low 40's. Orangemason 00:12, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Good to know - thanks. Bipolarattorney 18:00, December 17, 2009 (UTC) New Haven (2 red, 3 white; 3 red, 4 white w/secret Rider room) Red chests changed to white since patch 1.3.0 These are the "easily" accessible chests, which do not require you to have to kill anything; merely, collect, sell what you do not want, exit/save, reload and repeat. Upon entering New Haven from the New-U Station, run forward to the staircase, which is located to the left of Helena Pierce's building. Jump on top of the laundry machine and then on top of the box that is on top of the laundry machine to reach the rooftop and a white chest. Turning around to face the New-U Station, head forward and left towards the isolated building and jump on the yellow barrel next to the fence, then onto the fence and lower hanging roof. Jump on the small piece of tin fence material to get onto the upper roof and to reach a red chest. Running off the roof towards the New-U Station, staying to the right of the Station, but to the left of the building in front of you, run up the stairs. Continue in the same direction across the rooftop across the two wooden platform bridges and jumping over the railing to find another white chest around a corner to your right. With the chest you just opened to your back, jump from the rooftop to the gutters/fence that runs along the outside of New Haven. Jump on the adjacent awning on your right and from there jump to the red chest you will see on a small platform to your right. Jump down heading generally towards the Med Vendor and collect the last white chest from under the fence the Claptrap opens for you. The additional red and white chest can be found in the secret Rider room. See the Rider page for more details on how to gain access to this secret room. Bipolarattorney 18:51, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ---- Middle Of Nowhere Bounty Board (red) On 2.5 Playthrough (essentially finished 2nd and all missions completed) there is a red chest to the left of the Middle Of Nowhere Bounty Board where the Spiderants are located (1st playthrough this was a Small Favor mission to kill 5 Spiderants area). Located at 3rd leftmost pipeline-tower support base is a Red Chest (come down the ramp from the Middle of Nowhere Bounty board, go around fencing, and follow the pipeline to the third support).I've not seen this on the maps nor user-videos so I thought I'd point it out. meekgeek 10:04, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ---- The Backdoor details to follow - feel free to edit this post Sledge's Safe House Easy Red Chest - Fast Travel to Sledges Safe House and exit to the Arid Hills (check the vendors if you are searching for Mods or Shields). Check the Red Chest above the Safe House entrance and the exit the game. Reload and repeat.